


No Remorese

by Jokie



Category: Megadeth, Metallica
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie
Summary: Dave feels bad for James, it must be hard for him to fall in love with another dude





	No Remorese

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize ahead for any possible mistakes I might have made.  
> I wouldn't have the guts to post this and other works of my metfics without tumblr user the-music-dork's encouragement and beta work, so thank you again!

Hetstaine work set in the babytallica era

 

Dave Mustaine is well aware of the fact that, he’s one good looking dude, especially when he has a guitar. So when James Hetfield, his fellow band mate and best friend started staring at him when he’s playing his fierce solo, he couldn’t really blame him for that.He’s, of course not gay, ask the chicks they’ll tell you Dave Mustaine is definitely not gay. However, he kinda enjoys the hot eyeing James gives him on stage, the shy and introverted singer must have thought Dave didn’t notice the eye fucking he gave, but Dave noticed, Dave notices everything.  
That night onstage, James looks especially nervous, he keeps looking at Dave and turns away when Dave looks back. The tension is high, and Dave can sense there’s something James wants to tell him, but he just can’t seem to have the courage.  
Dave feels bad for James, it must be hard for him to fall in love with another dude.Dave understands that though, he’s just too likable, he’s not that into the gay stuff but he thinks he might make an exception for James. They are such good friends anyway.  
Dave doesn’t really believe in being gay, but what he does believe is the magic of sex. When the tension builds up, it just gotta be released. Who knows if this’ gonna affect James’s ability on stage. If that happens it’ll really suck, and Dave’d think it was partly his own fault since he knew the cause and didn’t do shit about it.  
So that night, as the only grown-up-manly man in the group, Dave makes his move. After the gig, he stops James in the hallway to their dressing room. 

“Hey James, can we talk after this?”  
James looks startled: “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong, well okay something’s wrong, but it’s about you not me. And I’ve been noticing that something’s on your mind, and I just don’t think it’ll work like this anymore.”  
Now James’s really shocked.   
Well there is indeed something on James’ mind lately about Dave fucking Mustaine—the rest of the members had been discussing getting rid of Dave for a while, they had been listening to and auditioning other guitarists for a while — and all that makes James very guilty.  
Because part of him really likes Dave, he and Dave just connect so well on and off stage. He feels like Dave’s one of the few people that truly understands him, especially some dark feelings from his upbringing. The ones he has had for all his life and thought no one would ever understand.

However, the other part of him, the rational part of him realizes the destructive personality of both of them will cause casualty someday, soon or later. They could end up both getting killed by one another someday. And the signs have been shown, so the inevitable sad truth is, Dave Mustaine must be gotten rid of.

Yet still, when Dave stops him and says he notices things, James freaked out. 

James just doesn’t think he’s ready.He might never be ready for telling Dave that. But since the time has come, he tells himself. He’ll end it tonight.Catching the glimpse of the red hair coming to his room; he takes a deep breath to mentally prepare for the ugly scene latter. Dave cut to the chase, “Okay, I think we both know what’s happening here, and don’t think I didn’t notice, because everything’s just too obvious.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry...”  
James says quietly, he’s face is blushing red.  
“Oh, no, I’m not saying it’s wrong for you to think like that...I mean...” Dave didn’t think James would act like that, he’s almost in tears.   
“But it’s .... Dave, it’s really hard for me, I’ve been feeling like shit for days, for weeks, and to think you had no idea this whole time I just can’t ....it’s tough for me okay?”  
James looks shattered, he keeps looking down, golden locks blocking his face but Dave swears he can see the tears falling.   
All the preparation Dave had done before entering this room is just gone, he had no idea James felt that much for him and forgets about the not-at-all-gay stuff he thought earlier, this is just so fucking touching and moving, and to see James becoming this emotional wreck is just such a turn on.  
“You could have told me you know.”  
Dave sighs, thinking he should give James a hug or something.   
“How could I? I mean. .... you are one of my best friends.”  
“And you thought this will kill our friendship?”  
“Of course it will, and I just can’t really-”  
And that’s when Dave kisses James and stopped him from saying another word.   
James was shocked, okay this is a reaction he’d never thought of.  
He tries to struggle and get Dave off him but Jesus this dude is strong as fuck, James didn’t know he could feel this weak when Dave tires to pin him down, and if this had turned to be a fight he might actually get his ass kicked.   
“What the fuck Dave?”  
“Shut up, just let it happen.” And suddenly Dave’s on top of him, rolling his T-shirt up high and sucking his skin.   
This is happening too fast, James can’t even process this fast enough as it’s happening. All he can think is, Dave is really skillful at this, and what the fuck I should do when this is happening.   
“Careful with the shirt!”   
James can’t believe what he said, yet all he said while his bandmate’s sucking his nipple is something about the stupid shirt. This is so bad, James Hetfield, what the fucking are you thinking.  
“relax, it’s my shirt anyway.” Dave says as he continues nipping James’s skin till he starts getting his pants off.  
“No it’s not, you just keep taking what’s mine and .... what the fuck are you...”  
James can’t believe the topic continues about the stupid shirt as Dave takes off his pants, and yet he’s still talking about that freaking shirt as if it’s so important.

And of course, now he loses his pants, and Dave has this look he recognizes, that’s the face Dave had when they had shared girls, Dave had that face when he’s about to fuck the girl, and in this case, it’s James.  
“Is this what you want this whole time, James?”  
Dave says.  
“Happy now?”  
Now James realizes what’s been in Dave’s mind, they were talking about completely different things this whole time and Dave Mustaine got it all the hell wrong.   
Yet he’s the one getting fucked, by Dave Mustaine, and maybe also by his life.   
The next morning James wakes up with a naked Dave Mustaine next to him, arms around him and snoring. 

And if he’s not ready to fire him yesterday, he’s ready now.


End file.
